


Kiss

by PotionMistress



Series: In the public eye [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionMistress/pseuds/PotionMistress
Summary: Ficlet in the Eyes universe
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: In the public eye [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1076679
Kudos: 12





	Kiss

He is not used to public shows of affection yet. He still doesn’t like being at the centre of the public eye. I think he hates whenever we appear in the front page of the newspapers. Nevertheless, he kissed me the day I graduated from Hogwarts. And he didn’t care if it was in the front page and everyone spoke about us.

He may not be used to public shows of affection yet. But he is addicted to my kisses. Or maybe I am addicted to his. I love the firmness of his thin lips and how he manages to stop the time when he kisses me.

“Overthinking again, Potter?” he asks me interrupting my thoughts.

“Maybe”- I manage to answer.

“I think that I have to kiss you harder, then”.


End file.
